Rynaria Amaryllis
Appearance Beautiful, resilient, vibrant, powerful. These four words are what would come to mind upon knowing this high elven female. She was as beautiful as she was strong, and as full of life as the forests that surround the Kingdom. At glance, the most eye catching thing about this woman was of course, the hair. Silk strands were normally curled about her face, and waist-length. The curls were bouncy and healthy, and retained a deep golden blonde tone, naturally highlighted in streaks due to sun exposure. The gold tresses always gave off an inviting cherry scent, and shined in the sunlight and practically glowed in the moonlight. Long elven ears poke out from her hair. The curls surrounded a comely, heart-shaped face - a face a little too striking for any feasible standard. For a warrior, this woman kept very smooth skin, an obvious indication of how hygienic and perhaps how vain Aria was. Her skin was smooth to the touch, unblemished, with a healthy peach tint. She had a pair of exuberant constellation blue eyes that were large and almost child-like, but the purity of and innocence of her eyes were often offset by her stern stare, the stare of a leader. She had long dramatic lashes, and above her eyes were a pair of slightly-darked-than-her-hair, slender elven eyebrows. (Again, well groomed.) Her smile is often described as enchanting. She had a full set of bow-shaped lips that didn't even require lipstick, as they had a natural pink tint to them, although she often painted them anyways, light shades of reds and pinks normally unless the occasion called for otherwise, which was rare. Behind her lips were a set of pearly, straight teeth. Her body was toned and fit from years of physical training, but retained the same deep curves the women in her family were known for. Her shoulders were slim and dainty, as was the rest of her. Her breasts were quite large, making it hard for her to wear some breastplate. And due to the slightness of her shoulders and large size of her cleavage, she has almost all of her armor crafted specifically for her body. Her waist was narrow and her hips wide - she appeared to be at a very attractive weight, and maintains this thoroughly through healthy eating, although the natural slimness was in her race. Her armor was very intricately made, the best craftmanship around. It became increasingly apparent that although this warrioress looked fierce, there was a certain delicacy about her that made it clear that the life of a warrior is not all that she walked. As nobility ran through her veins, as did her status as a Lady and perhaps the gentle aura of a devout Priestess. She could just as easily be spotted wearing long and flowing gowns as opposed to her plated regalia. Aria spoke with a fine dialect that could only be the product of nobility, her speech very practiced and precise. Her voice was very soprano, but not so much to be considered annoying. Her words were always accentuated with a lovely Thalassian accent. Aria loved jewelry, and it shows. Her long ears often had earrings in them, either a pair of sapphires or ameythysts - gems to complement her cerulean gaze. Around her neck was delicate gold chain, and weighing down a chain was her Houses pendant. The pendant was oval-shaped and had a blue shield engraved onto the oval, and diamonds line the edges. She normally doesn't wear rings because of gloves, but when she isn't wearing armor she most definitely is. The company of others is scarce for Aria, as she often doesn't find the time to make friends and whatnot. She has become a recluse since moving to the city, and that much is obvious. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:High Elf